Flirt at Me
by ShiniRoza
Summary: Blaine's friend Daniel has a lot to say about NYADA student Kurt Hummel, much to Blaine's amusement. Blaine is dared to go flirt with him and he's pretty confident that he's got this one in the bag.


Daniel was a pretty annoying guy. Honestly, Blaine was having a pretty hard time standing to be around him. But he was one of the only guys in his class who was actually his age so Blaine tried his hardest to be as dapper as he could.

"Ugh, that guy is such an ass. Thinks he can march around like he owns the place."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, lifting his foot up onto the wooden bar and doing some cool down stretches, "Yeah?"

Daniel nodded, taking a swig of his water bottle. "And his girlfriend is so whiny." It irritated Blaine as much as it fascinated him how Daniel has an opinion on literally everybody.

Blaine watched as a tall, lithe figure walked in and strode over to the far end of the studio. The guy gave Blaine a small wink that went unnoticed by Daniel. Blaine tilted his head towards the man, "Who's that?"

Daniel followed Blaine's gaze, "Oh yeah, that's Kurt Hummel. Super-hot and insanely talented. He's taken though, heard he's engaged."

Blaine stifled a chuckle, "Really? He _is_ pretty hot."

Daniel snorted, "Well, that's new. I haven't heard you talk about anyone like that before, Mr. Uptight."

"What does that mean?" Blaine asked defensively.

"This is New York, man. Live a little. Go flirt with someone."

"I told you I'm taken."

Daniel shrugged, "Yeah, but what's wrong with a little flirting? Try it out. In fact, I dare you to go flirt with Hummel now."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I thought you said he was engaged."

"Yeah, but the worst he could say is 'no'. Go talk to him." Daniel raised a condescending eyebrow, "Unless you're nervous, of course."

Blaine rolled his eyes again, "I'm _not_ nervous." Daniel nodded patronizingly, making Blaine groan in frustration. "You want me to go talk to him? Fine. Consider it done."

Daniel watched as Blaine stalked across the wooden floor, towards Kurt. Blaine tried to ignore the way Kurt's spandex pants clung to him (_accenting every curve, every muscle, his round-)_ and called, "Kurt?"

Kurt straightened up and turned around, "Hey." He beamed at Blaine.

Blaine moved closer, whispering low so Daniel couldn't hear. "So, I'm trying to make a point that I know how to flirt with people and I was kind of dared to come and make a move on you."

Kurt laughed his beautiful laugh that made Blaine's heart thud loudly in his chest, "You have such a huge ego. What do you want me to do?"

Blaine smiled and pondered for a second, "Well maybe I could help you like… stretch or something. I don't know."

"Or something, huh? Blaine Anderson, you wouldn't be using this as an excuse just to feel me up, would you?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, the way he knew drove Kurt wild. "Of course not. I just don't want you to hurt yourself or anything." He gave a coy smile.

"Well, I _could_ use some help stretching my legs and-"

"I'm great at that!" Blaine said hurriedly, taking another moment to admire Kurt's pants.

Kurt laughed again, "Well then, what are you waiting for, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt made his way gracefully onto the floor and lifted one leg into the air. "Could you help me push back this leg? Just until I say stop and then hold it for a few seconds."

Blaine's hazel eyes widened and (much to his satisfaction) he could hear Daniel choking on his water in the background. Blaine dropped to his knees, not even caring about the way the hardwood floor made his knees ache. He looked back at Daniel who was taking in the whole scene with wide eyes and then down at Kurt, whose blue eyes were turned dark and found himself caught between smirking smugly and whimpering.

He let his hand drift up the length of Kurt's thigh, making his breath hitch and tightened his grip under Kurt's knee. He pushed his leg forward gently, letting his own body follow. He waited for Kurt to tell him to stop and raised his eyebrows when he realized that Kurt's knee was hitting his shoulder. Blaine could feel his stomach under the thin fabric of Kurt's shirt and he thanked all the hours of dance Kurt had to take for the strong, defined muscles lining his stomach. They were face to face now, breaths mingling and eyes locked in a heated gaze. Blaine let his face move a bit closer until their lips were almost touching. "Blaine…" Kurt whispered.

"Mm?" His voice came out choked off.

Kurt leaned his head up in an impossibly flexible manoeuver and let his lips brush the shell of Blaine's ear, tongue barely coming out and flicking. Kurt's breath puffed gently against the sensitive skin of Blaine's ear, and he whispered in a soft, low voice, "You can let go of me now."

Blaine let out a small, shocked noise let go of Kurt's leg abruptly. Kurt caught himself and lowered his leg gently to the floor. Blaine swallowed and got up, shaking his head to bring himself back to the real world. He held out a hand to Kurt and looked over where Daniel was standing as Kurt got up.

The poor guy looked absolutely shaken. His mouth hung open and his (thankfully empty) water bottle lay on the floor next to him. Blaine gave a friendly wave and gestured for him to come over. Daniel wandered over with a still bewildered expression on his face and looking slightly disoriented.

"Hey, Daniel."

Daniel gestured between Kurt and Blaine, "But you- and he- and stretching- and whispering- and _huh?!_"

Blaine only smiled serenely, wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and said, "Daniel, I'd like you to meet Kurt Hummel. _My fiancé_."

**This was a lot of fun to write so let me know how I did! :) Also, follow me on tumblr because there's a good chance I'll follow you back! I'm klaineshini dot tumblr dot com.**

**Love,**

**Shinixx**


End file.
